


[vid] The Noose

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, Ten is a hypocrite, Tenth Doctor Era, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD, all the characters ever during Ten's run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: A Tenth Doctor character study, or: You either die a hero, or you live long enough to become the villain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was vidded and published first in 2010. I love Ten, he's my fave, but he's got some dark shit going on.
> 
> Password is "a perfect circle".

[The Noose (Ten)](https://vimeo.com/30718128) from [T'eyla](https://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

First published online in February 2010. Music is "The Noose" by _A Perfect Circle_.

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/30718128) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
